Une trêve pour se reposer
by Chome-chan
Summary: Une petite rencontre incongrue à la vallée de la mort. Elle était là pour la ceuillette, lui pour se reposer. Quitte à se supporter, autant faire une trêve donc ?


**Titre :** une trêve pour se reposer.  
**Raiting :** K  
**Genre :** Général - Romance  
**Pairing :** Sakura & Sasuke  
**Résumé :** Une petite rencontre incongrue à la vallée de la mort. Elle était là pour la ceuillette, lui pour se reposer. Quitte à se supporter, autant faire une trêve donc ?  
**N.A. :** Un petit OS tout en douceur

* * *

**ONE-SHOT**  
**UNE TREVE POUR SE REPOSER**

Face à face, dans cette vallée évitée. Rencontre inopinée pendant une mission vaguement banale. Elle devait récupérer des plantes rares, sur les statues un jour foulées par le combat de Naruto et Sasuke. Juste quelques herbes folles pour faire un remède important avec Shizune. C'était juste quelque chose à faire mécaniquement, sans arrière pensée, juste courir ici et revenir les bras charger de verdure. Pourquoi tout avait donc ainsi dérapé ?  
Lui, il n'était là que pour réfléchir tranquillement, quelques instants, simples instants durant lesquels ce vieux serpent d'Orochimaru ne serait pas là à susurrer à son oreille le plaisir qu'il lui appartienne. Juste une pause entre le stoïcisme de sa personnalité et son manque d'humanité.

Cet endroit était symbolique. Le symbole d'un combat, le symbole d'une traîtrise. C'était le sanctuaire de ses derniers moments en tant que Uchiwa Sasuke, genin de Konoha. C'était le lieu où il avait finalement comprit que Naruto était trop important pour lui pour qu'il le tue. C'était aussi le lieu de transition. Un lieu qui lui donnait le droit d'être neutre, parce que personne ne pourrait le voir. Enfin en temps normal… Cette vallée était évitée depuis un certain moment. On préférait faire de grands détours plutôt que d'affronter les lourds regards de ces statues. C'était un lieu maudit en somme. Les combats qui s'y déroulaient été aussi maudit que la destinée de ceux qui s'y sont battus. Quel charmant endroit en ironie.

Quand Sakura était arrivée dans la vallée, elle avait vaguement jaugé les deux statues, puis avait grimpé celle du Shodaime à la recherche des précieuses fougères. Arrivée au sommet du crâne du grand shinobi, elle avait soupiré de contentement. Elle avait assez de plantes à présent. Elle fixa le soleil quelques secondes et en fonction de sa position en déduisit qu'il ne devait être que treize heures. Elle avait encore au moins deux heures avant de repartir à Konoha. Elle s'approcha du bord de la statue et s'assit, laissant ses jambes pendre quelques peu dans le vide. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation du courant de la cascade.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et regarda la statue de Madara. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors d'horreurs. Elle venait de remarquer que sur le sommet de son crâne, se trouvait quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Uchiwa Sasuke.

Il était assit un genou recroquevillé contre lui et le menton posé dessus. Il avait observé l'ascension de la kunoichi depuis le début et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Quand il l'avait vu s'asseoir sur le Shodaime il avait été étonné. Étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore remarqué. Mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre chouiner « Sasuke revien à Konoha ».  
Il eut alors le loisir de l'observer. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'il avait déserté Konoha à présent. Deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ses cheveux avaient toujours cette couleur rose bonbon criarde. Finalement Sakura les avaient laissés repousser après l'accident de la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait pas put supporter très longtemps l'air si peu soigné qu'ils lui donnés quand ils étaient courts. Ceux-ci étaient attachés en une queue de cheval négligée et quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage.  
Il pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant si elle était toujours aussi lourde que dans ses souvenirs. Il la vit alors baisser les yeux sur la cascade. Quelle idiote, se dit-il. Avoir sa garde aussi baissé… Il pourrait la tuer si facilement. Lui envoyer un kunai en plein cœur d'un geste adroit. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de crier que déjà son corps tomberait mollement dans l'eau, avant de dévaler la haute cascade.  
Mais il ne le ferait pas. Non que l'envie lui manque, c'est juste qu'il était venu ici pour faire une pause, pas pour tuer. Qu'elle soit là ou non ne devrait pas changer ses plans.

Le cœur de Sakura avait raté un battement quand elle l'avait vu. Depuis quand était-il là ? Depuis quand la regardait-il ?? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Son esprit lui crier de partir en courant. Mais à la seule vu du nukenin, son corps s'était crispé. Ne ferait-elle qu'un seul mouvement, qu'elle était sur qu'il serait maladroit et stupide. Donc mieux ne valait-il pas bouger. Soit… Mais que faire dans ce cas ? L'ignorer, attendre qu'il parte ou lui parler peut-être ?  
« Sa…suke ? » chuchota-t-elle.  
Il ne l'entendit pas évidemment, son murmure étant caché par le courant déchaîné, mais il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre.

Ainsi continuait-elle à prononcer son prénom avec des sanglots dans la voix. C'était d'un ennuie pensait-il. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça…  
« Que… fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un temps, en élevant la voix.  
Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Croyait-elle avoir le monopole de la vallée de la mort ? S'il voulait y venir il n'avait pas à rendre de compte à quiconque.  
« Tu es lourde. » dit-il.  
Sakura se pinça les lèvres. Sur ce point il n'avait pas changer. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait, il l'apostrophait ainsi. Cela la rassura au fond d'elle. Il restait le Sasuke qu'elle connaissait… n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle passa une main sur ses yeux, déjà humides. Elle allait de désillusion en désillusion. Bien sur qu'il avait changé. Son regard était plus éteint qu'avant. Les cernes noires sous ses yeux, prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Qu'est-ce qu'Orochimaru lui faisait ? Elle ouvrit la bouche dans le but de lui poser la question, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas ici pour être harceler. Cependant, elle crevait littéralement d'envie de lui parler. De lui demander comment il allait. De lui raconter ce qu'elle et Naruto étaient devenus. Dans son cœur elle s'imaginait même l'enserrer dans ses bras en lui murmurant des tendresses interdites à tout renégat. Elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était stupide. Vraiment stupide.

Sasuke esquissa soudainement un mouvement. Il se leva avec une lenteur de félin, l'œil toujours rivé sur la kunoichi. Il sentait bien qu'elle était nerveuse. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait envie de jouer un peu, histoire de sortir de sa torpeur.  
Sasuke sortit alors un kunai de sa sacoche, qu'il gardait toujours sur lui par prudence. A la vue de cette arme, Sakura écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils, s'appuyant un peu plus sur la tête du Shodaime, attendant une quelconque attaque. Sasuke avait prévu sa réaction. Il fit tourner avec nonchalance l'arme entre ses doigts, sans bouger.

Sakura déglutit. Que faisait-il au juste ? L'invitait-il à se battre ? Devait-elle alors sortir un kunai elle aussi ? Ne sachant quelle méthode adapter, elle ne bougea pas et observa chaque mouvement de l'adolescent.  
A un certain moment, sans doute lassé de la voir si passive, il stoppa son arme et l'envoya sur elle. Son bras resta tendu dans son lancé et il regarda avec un air blasé, l'arme atterrir dans la main adroite de la kunoichi. Celle-ci avait le souffle coupé et fixait ce kunai comme s'il était l'incarnation même du Graal. Sasuke profita de son absence pour prendre un léger élan et s'élança dans le vide les séparant. Il atterrit avec une aisance déconcertante - pour tout humain normal, sur la statue. Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.  
Sakura leva ses yeux sur sa silhouette, s'écartant légèrement.  
« Sasuke ? » murmura-t-elle pour combler ce silence oppressant.  
Il ne tourna que la tête et planta ses prunelles d'enfers dans les siennes.  
« Que fais-tu là Sakura ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Je… je suis en mission » avoua-t-elle rapidement « je dois récupérer des… des plantes pour faire un remède important » ajouta-t-elle sous son regard imposant.  
« Remède ? » répéta-t-il légèrement dubitatif.  
Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ce genre de missions étaient exclusivement confiées à des apprentis - ou confirmés ninja médical. Sakura n'était quand même pas…  
« J'apprend l'art de la médecine » dit-elle, répondant à sa question silencieuse.

Ainsi donc elle avait tant changé. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais était capable de soigner une mouche à une époque, et à présent on lui confier des remèdes ? Intrigué par ses compétences, il s'accroupi à côté d'elle et fit un de ses sourires glacials, ceux qui font étrangement fondre les filles.  
Il saisit le poignet de Sakura. Elle sursauta et le regarda interrogatrice et gênée. Il ne la touchait jamais. Dans sa main, elle tenait toujours le kunai. Il l'approcha de son propre bras.  
« Entaille mon bras » ordonna-t-il presque.  
« Quoi ?! » hurla-t-elle.  
« Tu me guériras juste après… Si tu en es capable bien sur… » il eut un sourire méchant. « à moins que tu ne sois toujours aussi lourde ? »  
A l'entente même du mot lourde, Sakura se sentie offusquée. Bien sur qu'elle n'était plus lourde ! Maintenant elle était débrouillarde ! Pour lui prouver sa valeur, elle posa la pointe du kunai sur le bras de Sasuke. Elle s'apprêtait à l'entailler, mais se ravisa. Et si c'était un piège ?!  
Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'y penser plus, qu'il donna une pression sèche sur son poignet l'obligeant à enfoncer le métal dans sa chair. Les gouttes de sang perlèrent aussi tôt autour du métal. Le visage blême, Sakura regardait ce qu'elle avait fait ou plutôt ce qu'il lui avait obligé à faire.  
Il enfonça de quelques autres centimètres le kunai, jusqu'à ce que prise d'une certaine lucidité, elle retire son poignet de la pression exercée.  
« Mais tu es fou ! » dit-elle.  
Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il était comme hypnotisé par la vue de son sang. Il sortait souvent des entraînements d'Orochimaru, rouge de sang et limite inconscient. Il n'était pas beau à voir dans ces moments là. Heureusement que Kabuto éprouvait une certaine pitié envers lui et soignait ses plus graves blessures.  
La blessure qu'il avait provoqué avec la main de Sakura était… si net, si belle, comparée à celles qu'il recevait de cet _enfoiré_ de serpent. Elle avait un contour arrondi, et le sang qui en découlait était rouge vif et dans un sens immaculé. Inconsciemment il approcha son bras de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur la plaie. Le sang n'avait pas bon goût évidemment. C'était quelque chose de salé avec un arrière goût de rouille. Mais cela lui prouver qu'il était humain. Car après tout, le sang de tous les hommes est pareil, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il plissa légèrement les yeux, le picotement de sa plaie l'incommodant et regarda Sakura. Elle ne savait quelle attitude prendre. Lui saisir le bras et y appliquer un jutsu ou bien attendre. Ses mains restaient hésitantes, à quelques centimètres de lui.  
« Pou…pourquoi fais-tu cela Sasuke ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Tu es lourde » daigna-t-il répondre.  
« Faisons un trêve veux-tu ? » chuchota-t-elle. « Faisons comme si je n'étais pas une fille lourde aux cheveux roses et toi un glaçon déprimé, un traître. » elle se tut quelques secondes et baissa les yeux. « Veux-tu que nous fassions comme si aucune goutte de sang n'avaient coulé sur nos mains ? Comme si aucune larme n'avait éclaboussé mon visage ? » elle attendit sa réponse, mais il ne dit rien. « Veux-tu que nous fassions semblant de ne pas nous connaître ? Veux-tu… veux-tu que je parte ? Veux-tu que je disparaisse à jamais de ta mémoire ? Veux-tu que je prenne ce kunai et que je me tranche la gorge devant toi ? » elle mit le kunai ensanglanté devant son cou. « Dis moi, que veux-tu ? »  
« Tu es stupide Sakura » dit-il en écartant son bras, dégoûté du goût amère qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Tu ne te suicideras jamais » ajouta-t-il.  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle objecta. Elle avait dit ça pour provoquer un réaction de sa part. Elle pensait qu'en disant tout ça, il se fiche d'elle et redevienne ce Sasuke d'avant, avec son caractère distant et froid. Mais il avait mûrit.  
« Pourquoi tu te nuis autant ? »  
« Je veux bien que nous fassions une trêve. » dit-il, ignorant totalement sa question. « parce que je ne suis pas ici pour me battre. »  
« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? » enchaîna la kunoichi.  
« Tu m'ennuies Sakura »  
« Je… Je suis désolée » dit-elle d'un ton dépité.  
Sasuke eut un petit soupir. N'était-elle pas capable d'agir normalement. Soit elle était complètement hystérique soit complètement déprimée. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.  
« Hum, Sasuke » hésita-t-elle. « Ton bras, je peux te le guérir ? »  
Il acquiesça curieux de voir son potentiel. Elle mit sa main tremblante au dessus de sa plaie, fixant son regard dessus, en rougissant. Elle grommela quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et un chakra vert pâle entoura sa main. En quelques secondes, la blessure se referma, ne laissant qu'une trace blanche à la place.  
« Pas mal » avoua-t-il en jaugeant son bras. « Qui t'as apprit ça ? »  
« Tsunade » dit-elle le regard lointain.  
Il pensa dans un premier temps qu'elle se fichait de lui. Tsunade était connue comme étant une excellente med-nin, pourquoi diable se serait-elle empêtrée de ce boulet ? Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Kabuto lui avait expliqué - le jour où il lui avait demandé de lui apprendre quelques techniques, qu'il fallait une très bonne maîtrise de son chakra, et que bien, qu'il fut assez doué dans ce domaine, il était trop fougueux pour avoir la patience d'apprendre. Ce binoclard se rendait-il au moins compte du temps qu'il avait patienté pour gagner de la puissance, et du temps qu'il devrait encore attendre pour tuer son frère ? Mais quel crétin… Bref, Sakura avait toujours eut une bonne maîtrise de son chakra, alors pourquoi pas ?  
« Je vois » dit-il simplement. « C'est pour ça, que tu fais la _cueillette._ »  
Elle grimaça légèrement. C'était pas si simple que ça de ramasser les plantes. Il y avait tout un art pour les prélever. Certaines ne se conservaient pas longtemps alors il fallait se dépêcher, d'autres devaient être complètement retirer de la terre, racines comprises…  
« Sasuke » commença-t-elle hésitante . « J'ai l'impression que tu continues de me sous-estimer. »  
Il ne releva pas, concentrant son regard sur son bras. Il ne voulait pas parler de son ressentit sur sa force, ni de Naruto, ni de rien en faite.  
« C'est bon j'ai compris » dit-elle d'un geste évasif de la main. « Je me tais. »  
« Merci » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant confortablement en tailleur.  
Elle s'empourpra. C'était la deuxième fois dans sa vie qu'il lui disait merci. Comment oublier cette fameuse nuit, où avant de partir il le lui avait chuchoté.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent paisiblement, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne disent mot. Ils ne se seraient pas vu, qu'au bout de compte ça n'aurait rien changé. Sasuke vidait son esprit et humait l'air frais de son environnement, Sakura elle, vaquait dans les méandres troubles de sa conscience. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à lui, même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher. Elle n'osait bouger, de peur que son regard détendu se transforme en une pluie de glace.  
Au bout d'un temps, elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de repartir.  
« Sasuke » dit-elle doucement.  
« Hn. »  
« Je dois repartir… A Konoha. »  
Il la regarda d'un air… déçu ? Elle n'aurait su dire, mais s'il s'avérait qu'il l'était bel et bien, alors son cœur en serait tout émoustillé.  
Il se leva en s'étirant et lui tandis une main, qu'elle saisit avec hésitation.  
« Voila, notre trêve s'achève ici. » commenta-t-il en regardant au loin.  
« Oui… »  
Il regardait la main de Sakura dans la sienne et celle-ci rougissait de plus en plus. Pourquoi ne la lâchait-il pas ? Ahh, c'était tellement embarrassant.

Sasuke pensait avec une certaine tristesse qu'il allait s'en retourner dans son quotidien pourrit en somme, à son apprentissage du gouffre de l'égoïsme, pour atteindre le niveau d'Itachi. Il savait que c'était une erreur d'avoir fait abstraction de sa haine, pour rester avec Sakura.  
Même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parler, il entendait déjà les prémisses de ses sentiments les plus enfouis remonter jusque dans sa gorge. Il se dégoûtait de sa faiblesse, autant qu'il était soulagé de ressentir encore quelque chose. Il resserra sa poigne sur la main de la kunoichi, qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux, se demandant s'il agissait hostilement.  
« Sakura » commença-t-il d'une voix morne. « La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. »  
Elle déglutit. C'était comme se prendre un mur en quelque sorte. Il venait de lui annoncer tout à trac, qu'aujourd'hui il lui tenait gentiment la main, et que demain peut-être il lui enfoncerait un kunai dans le cœur.  
« Je sais » dit-elle quand même, les yeux rivés au sol.

Une dernière fois, pensa Sasuke. Une dernière fois pourrait-il laisser cour à ses sentiments. Après, il refermerait tout et oublierait. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Konoha, alors OUI il était sur de pouvoir le refaire.  
Juste un baisé sur ses lèvres, voila ce qu'il fit. Un baiser si court, qu'elle n'eut le temps de réfléchir à son acte et assez long pour qu'un battement de cœur passe. Il s'écarta rapidement et recula. Sakura s'apprêtait à lui poser un tas de questions, aussi il lui fit dos.  
« Sois pas lourde » ricana-t-il en partant.  
Sakura resta un moment les yeux perdus dans le vague, une main sur la bouche, se demandant si elle venait de rêver très fort qu'il l'ait embrassé ou si tout cela c'était réellement passé. Consciente de la réalité de la chose, elle s'autorisa un petit sourire, puis rigola une main sur le front.  
« Au fond t'as raison, je suis vraiment lourde hein ! » dit-elle en ramassant les plantes qui gisaient par terre.  
Le coeur plus léger qu'à leur premier regard, elle repartait à Konoha, pensant que finalement, il ne lui porterait pas le kunai au coeur, si jamais ils se revoyaient.  
Sasuke, lui, pensait tout le contraire. L'air maussade, il savait très bien que sa main n'hésiterait pas sur la gorge de la kunoichi, la prochaine fois. Et ça, il devait bien l'avouer, ça l'embêtait.

Oubliera-t-il sans doute dans son futur, avoir ressentit une quelconque chose pour la Kunoichi. Mais oserait-il seulement essayer, que Sakura le lui rappellerait promptement.  
Cette relation compliquée, entre un renégat maussade et une kunoichi optimiste était sans doute vouée à la mort.  
Mais quitte à mourir, autant se battre avec l'ardeur du premier jour.

* * *

Euh, pour ma part je trouve cet OS assez bof : /  
Bref j'attend vos commentaires [ et les critiques XD]  
**Rewiew ?  
[Fin modifiée ~ OS corrigé normalement u_u]  
Mention spécial à _Tsukii-chan_, pour ses corrections :) **


End file.
